Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways using various devices. An exemplary biopsy device is the MAMMOTOME device from Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. of Cincinnati, Ohio. Further exemplary biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0109803, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 12, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0118048, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published May 24, 2007; U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/869,736, entitled “Biopsy System,” filed Dec. 13, 2006; U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/874,792, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” filed Dec. 13, 2006; and U.S. Non-Provisional patent application Ser. No. 11/942,785, entitled “Revolving Tissue Sample Holder for Biopsy Device,” filed Nov. 21, 2007. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patents, U.S. Patent Application Publications, U.S. Provisional Patent Applications, and U.S. Non-Provisional patent application is incorporated by reference herein. While many of the foregoing biopsy devices are configured to obtain biopsy samples from breast tissue, biopsy samples may also be obtained from various other locations.
Various biopsy devices may be designed to work with X-ray, ultrasound, and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) as imaging modalities. For instance, various components for interfacing biopsy devices with various imaging systems are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0261581, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device,” published Nov. 24, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0277829, entitled “MRI Biopsy Apparatus Incorporating a Sleeve and a Multi-Function Obturator,” published Dec. 15, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0283069, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device Localization Fixture,” published Dec. 22, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0167736, entitled “MRI Biopsy Apparatus Incorporating an Imageable Penetrating Portion,” published Jul. 19, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0241385, entitled “Guided Disposable Fiducial for Breast Biopsy Localization Fixture,” published Oct. 26, 2006; U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0258956, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device,” published Nov. 16, 2006; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0255168, entitled “Grid and Rotatable Cube Guide Localization Fixture for Biopsy Device,” published Nov. 2, 2007; and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0255170, entitled “Biopsy Cannula Adjustable Depth Stop,” published Nov. 1, 2007; and US Pub No. 2008/0015429, “MRI Biopsy Device” published Jan. 17, 2008. The disclosure of each of the foregoing published patent applications is incorporated by reference herein.
It may be desirable in some settings to use one or more imaging modalities other than X-ray, ultrasound, or MRI before, during, or after a biopsy procedure. For instance, an alternative imaging modality may include positron emission tomography (PET) imaging. In a mammography context, such imaging may be referred to as positron emission mammography (PEM). Instead of scanning the entire body, PEM may be used as a special form of PET for imaging breasts and other small body parts. This may allow for a more detailed image of abnormal tissue. In a PEM context, the patient may be injected with an intravenous substance called FDG (fluorodeoxyglucose), which is a glucose analog, which may accumulate in glucose avid cells. This substance may carry a positron emitting radioactive isotope. One or more detectors may be used to capture emission of positrons emitted by such an isotope (e.g., by capturing resulting gamma photons) to ultimately produce an image. Alternatively, any other substances may be injected into a patient, as a tracing agent for PEM imaging or otherwise. An exemplary PEM system may include the PEM FLEX SOLO II system by Naviscan PET Systems, Inc. of San Diego Calif.
Another alternative imaging modality may include breast-specific gamma imaging (BSGI). In a use of BSGI, a patient may be injected with a radiotracer (e.g., Technicium isotope T-99), and a BSGI camera may be used to capture gamma radiation emitted by such a tracer. Cancerous cells may have a higher tendency to absorb certain gamma emitting radiotracers, which may result in cancerous lesions standing out under BSGI imaging. BSGI imaging may thus provide distinction between cancerous tissue and non-cancerous tissue based on cellular activity rather than being based on tissue density. An exemplary BSGI system may include the DILON 6800 by Dilon Technologies of Newport News, Va.
Various biopsy site marker devices are disclosed for use in marking biopsy sites. One or more marker devices are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0228311, entitled “Marker Device and Method of Deploying a Cavity Marker Using a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Oct. 13, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,433, entitled “Imageable Biopsy Site Marker,” issued Feb. 7, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,375, entitled “Tissue Site Markers for In Vivo Imaging,” issued Jan. 31, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,047,063, entitled “Tissue Site Markers for In Vivo Imaging,” issued May 16, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,417, entitled “Methods for Marking a Biopsy Site,” issued Jun. 12, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,957, entitled “Devices for Defining and Marking Tissue,” issued May 16, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,055, entitled “Devices for Marking and Defining Particular Locations in Body Tissue,” issued May 8, 2001; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,904, entitled “Subcutaneous Cavity Marking Device and Method,” issued Apr. 16, 2002. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Pat. No. and U.S. Patent Application Publications is incorporated by reference herein.